The Lonely Left in Motion
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: When it comes down to it, no one really wants to be alone.


**Title**: The Lonely Left in Motion (1/1)

**Characters**/Pairing: Caroline, Klaus

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: When it comes down to it, Caroline doesn't really want to be alone.

**Timeline**: Set in the future (slightly AU b/c of S3 finale)

**Disclaimer**: _The Vampire Diaries _isn't mine

**A/N**: Title from G_hosts_ by The Hundred In The Hands

I know how to speak/write (a little bit of) Spanish, and I know it isn't used properly, but I did it on purpose (even though I want to correct myself every time I look at it).

The Ritz-Carlton in Moscow does have Caviarterra as one of its restaurants as well as another restaurant and two lounges.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Her friends are gone: Elena's buried next to her parents with Jeremy. Bonnie joined her Grams years ago as well. Tyler and Matt are dead as well.

Damon and Stefan are as good as dead since she hasn't heard a thing from them in 92 years.

She's all alone.

It's the curse of being a vampire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She's sitting alone in a dim and dirty bar in Rio.

She can only understand a few of the words being thrown around by the lively patrons surrounding her, but it's okay because she's not particularly interested in how Maria's _hija _is doing today or how how _malo _Juan's _pierna _is.

Suddenly there's the sound of glass smashing and one corner of the bar erupts into sounds. She can hear each an every punch that is thrown and the _whoosh _as the breath is knocked out of a man's lungs.

There's a noise; a _chuckle_, to be exact and it makes the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

She whips her head towards the source of the sound, but _he's _not there. There's only a man nursing a bloody nose with another man sprawled out on the floor with glass littering the space around him. Another man kneels down to check on the man on the floor but Caroline can tell he's not dead from the sound of his heartbeat.

Caroline shakes her head and turns back to the concoction in front of her as the noise in the bar slowly returns to its regular volume.

Maybe it's time she moved on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A year later she's in the alley of the newest nightclub in France.

She is feeding on an attractive man who had followed her out of the club's, the pulsing lights flashing behind them. It didn't take much: just a quick smile, a few choice words, and he followed her out like a little puppy.

She finishes drinking from him and adjusts the collar of his blue button-down shirt so her marks aren't visible, and smoothes the front of his shirt. She stares into his eyes, lacing her words with the compulsion she's mastered, "It's cold, go back inside. You came outside to find me, but I was gone."

"It's cold, I'm going inside," the man repeats. Caroline steps away from him and watches as he leaves.

She's wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand when she hears the voice. _His _voice.

"You still don't finish them off? Pity."

She turns around to face him, placing one hand on her hip.

"It's too much effort to hide the bodies," she replies, looking him up and down. He hasn't changed at all.

Klaus scoffs, "You're a _vampire_, it's not that difficult."

Caroline shrugs. She stares at him for a minute, expecting him to reply, but when he doesn't say anything she turns and walks away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Classical music is playing in Caviarterra, one of her hotel's restaurants in Russia where she sits eating her dinner in a secluded corner.

She's only halfway through her beef stroganoff when he sits down across from her.

She lowers her fork and raises an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am just passing through. I'm headed for Finland," he says casually, looking around the restaurant. Caroline can't help but feel pleased that he found her tonight and not last night when she was out-drinking a bunch of older Russian men at a pub, winning all their earnings for the day.

"_Right_," Caroline replies dryly.

His eyes focus on her, "Would you like to join me?" He leans forward slightly, and Caroline doesn't dare to move. "I can teach you how to properly dispose of your real meals since no one's ever bothered how to teach you."

She grips the edge of the table as she scrapes her chair back, away from the table. "Fuck off," she hisses as she stands and saunters away from him.

She hopes the waitress hands him the check.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Quit _stalking _me," Caroline says, her eyes never leaving the book in her lap, though there is a Klaus-shaped shadow that's making it hard to read in the Swedish sunset.

"I'm not stalking you," he replies smoothly, and she tilts her face up to lock eyes with him, closing the book that's in her lap.

"Then how do you explain showing up everywhere I am?" she quips.

He jams his hands into the pockets of his jeans and leans back on his heels. "Coincidence….fate….whatever you'd like to call it," he counters.

She places her book next to her on the bench, "What do you want?"

He smiles and it still makes her freeze momentarily. "Darling, you already know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She's eating grapes and some sort of bread that she hadn't asked the waitress to repeat at a little café in the Greek sunlight.

"Did you think you could escape me?"

She looks up to see him beside her, with his eyes trained on her and his mouth in a thin line.

She rolls her eyes at him as she vaguely gestures to the meal in front of her, with her legs propped up on the opposite chair. "Does it look like I'm running?"

"_Don't_ do it again," he tells her.

They stare at each other for a moment, neither of them breaking eye contact until Caroline reaches for a grape and pops it into her mouth.

She can tell he's furious by the way his eyes smolder at her blatant insolence, but he just stalks off down the sidewalk. _Rather anti-climatic_ Caroline thinks.

She can't help the grin that forms as she breaks off a piece of her bread. All of the effort she had put in over the last three months had been worth it; it took him this long to find her.

She would look up the train schedule tomorrow, and pick one that led to Munich so she could pick the first flight out of Europe. _It would be longer next time._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He's standing in front of a house, giving orders to one of his hybrids. Boxes litter the front steps and she can only assume that he's moving. _Out_, since it took her a couple of months to find him. More than she's comfortable admitting.

He looks up and sees her at once. He looks back to his hybrid, and Caroline almost stops, but his hybrid walks away and Klaus smirks at her.

She closes the distance between them and can't help what comes out of her mouth, "Arizona. _Really_?"

He shrugs, "Never been."

"Not in all your _thousands of years of existence_?" she asks.

"No," he replies. "Now what are you doing here?"

Caroline shifts her weight, suddenly afraid that she's made a mistake in coming here. Klaus must sense her hesitation because he prompts, "Caroline...?"

"Well...I'm _hungry_," she starts, staring at her ring she's twisting around her finger, "and someone promised me they'd teach me how to be a real vampire once..." she glances at him.

He smiles at her, "I think that can be arranged, love."


End file.
